Caged Heart
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: He materialized his feelings toward her as dreams. There are no kisses, and he managed to leave this world. AU/Chara death/Warnings inside! RnR, CnC?


Suddenly, all of my visions went blurry.

I dumped these feelings, because I want to protect her with all of my might.

But probably it just turned out to be a failure.

I fall for her between life and death.

And got my heart being caged by her personalities.

* * *

**Caged Heart**

===OO===

_Caged Heart _project

_Story_ _**Giselle Gionne**_

_Resident Evil © __**Capcom**_

_Genre: Angst / Friendship / Spiritual_

_**Warning: AU, Creva / Alofield pairing. English as a second language, I may suck at grammars and such.**_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

I can hear a squeaking voice from the wooden door, and I tried to sit my body up on the bed. My head is pretty dizzy. Suddenly, she came and approached me with her usual, simple yet gentle smile.

"Good morning and welcome back, Mr. Redfield."

She taunts me with that kind of formality. Not bad, but I guess it doesn't worth it. Both of us are partners for months. I tried to crack my laugh up at her joke.

"It seems Ms. Alomar has been suggested to take a look at my condition, no?"

She laughs a little, and takes a sit on a wooden chair and placed it beside my hospitality bed.

"No, of course not and never will be, Chris. Why do I need to be suggested or scolding at because I didn't want to see your condition? I came up here on my own decision, you know."

She placed a basket full of fresh fruits on the table.

"That's for you. Make sure you eat one or two."

"Roger that. Thanks."

She just nodded and sighed heavily. When she do that, I know that something is not going well, and will told me all of her problems that just swung over her mind in any minute.

"I just need to report you some urgent news. The BSAA West Africa Branch told me that they're going to transfer me to Switzerland and work for a biotechnology companies there. I think they're going to make some kind of weapons."

I kind of shocked. Sheva is getting transferred? We just completed our dirty mission from cancelling Wesker's mad idea about ruling the new world. When I and Sheva are getting the hang of this kind of new relationship between partners —and no, we're not in any kind of romantic relationship, yet— and I need to say goodbye to her?

That just isn't fair. At least for myself, I guess.

"When will you depart from Kijuju?"

"Three days from now."

I choked on my own breath, and got nothing to say. Three days from now is such a short day. While I'm being hospitalized, that means I cannot leave this bed. I won't be able to impress Sheva with anything that I got. She will leave my side in no time.

"Are you sure? Can't you at least begging for more time to stay here? I'm recovering, Sheva. I need to get healthy as soon as I can. I want to know a lot more about you." I begged her. Her face tells the same. She doesn't want to leave my side at all.

"But this kind of job gives me a new shot. My childhood dreams have finally been fulfilled. Switzerland is a pretty nice country. Working on lots of companies is like a new challenge to me. I want to work across the world. If I'm just staying here at the BSAA, I won't go anywhere."

I tried to understand her, but I just can't. My wounds, caused by some accidental actions during our mission back there in the other part of Kijuju leaves some serious problems to my internal organ. The doctor said that I will need some rest for approximately one to two weeks. I won't get a grip to ensure myself that I'm healthy in three days.

"Just please, Sheva. I need you here."

"Same as me, but I just can't, Chris. The day when we met each other at the borderline between cities, I already got attracted by your eyes and personalities. I made up a promise to myself, not to leave you alone. But it seems I just broke my own promise," I can see her sobbing softly. She tried her hard not to scream or such. "I don't want to leave this place without you, Chris. I need you by my side."

"And I don't want to lose you as well," I sighed quiet hard and prepared for the hardest sentences I can ever told her about. "But Switzerland awaits. Those companies need a strong, diligent woman like you to work for them. They can't wait forever, you know."

I took a deep breath. "But I will always be waiting for you. Forever and ever. So please, leave Kijuju without any hesitation. You know that I will always love you, no matter how far we're being separated."

A sudden silence crossed across the room. I can hear Sheva stopped her sobbing and looked at me in the eyes. God, her brown eyes are very beautiful. She leaned herself towards me and landed a gentle, sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'll leave Kijuju for our own good. I love you too, Chris. I'll make sure to say hi to Switzerland for you once I landed there."

"Good girl."

After that, she left me behind and closed the door. I was once again lonely, all by myself in this room. Slowly, I brushed my finger against my lips.

_Her lips are so small but soft_, I talked to myself. She is just brave to collect all of her courage to kiss me on the lips.

_Let's just pray that this kind of kiss won't be the last_.

.

.

.

It's around nine in the morning, when I can hear so many laughs and jokes being made to crack laughs among so many people outside the door, while I waited patiently in this room. Slowly but sure, my desired woman took a step and stopped carrying her big bags around.

"Morning, Chris. Today is the last day, remember?"

Oh yeah. This is the third day already since the last day she told me about that news. I sighed heavily but maintained to place a gentle kiss on her lips, once more.

"Think of this kiss as a final goodbye."

"It won't be, silly. I'll see you very soon in America while I got any holiday break. You also gave me your e-mail address days ago. I'll make sure to send you a line or two."

I chuckled and placed her hands on my cheeks.

_Warm. Soft. Yet the best you can have from a woman_.

"I will be missing you very soon, Sheva. I just wish those accidental dramas back there didn't do much damage to my internal organs. I just hate this kind of condition."

"Wow, big guy. Relax! You'll be back on your feet in no time. Trust me." Sheva brushed her hands against my cheeks. She tried to put a smile on her face, but her eyes are telling the others.

"It's not that—"

"I know."

I looked at her, intently. For another more time, I can saw her eyes rolling out tears.

The last kiss I gave to her will be our final goodbye. There's no way she can visit me out there on America. I will also have no chance to visit her there on Switzerland.

Both of us won't be able to even just send e-mails one to another.

"It is not the BSAA that transferred you there, aren't they?"

"Yes. It is… based from my own will."

I sighed, trying to accept this kind of reality as a dream. I closed my eyes and tried to get myself fall asleep.

She felt wrong for telling the truth, even I already know about this. She turned herself back and picked up her bags, leaving me alone. For one more time.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. But I will always love you."

She closed the door and I can hear it creaking.

This is not a dream, nor reality.

_For how long should I stay at this kind of thoughts?_

.

.

.

"Please, Chris, open your eyes!"

Softly, I can hear Jill's voice. She tried to wake me up.

"C'mon, Chris, open your eyes! Don't leave us hanging like this!"

"I know that you can do it, Chris! C'mon, Chris Redfield!"

_The last sentence is being spoken by Sheva?_

I tried my hard to open my eyes. I really need to see both Jill and Sheva, but why is it so hard?

"Please, ladies, calm down. We're trying."

"But we need the exact answers! How long should Chris stay at this kind of state?"

Wait, what? What kind of state? Paralyzed? Blindness? Coma? If so, why can I hear their voices? And a strange, doctor-kind voice like.

"_Jill, Sheva, I'm awake! You guys, stop making jokes around!"_

"Chris, please…"

I can hear the voice of a woman sobbing, while her friend tried to comfort her.

"It's ok, Sheva. I'll make sure the doctor brings up Chris back to consciousness."

_Wait, what?_

"It is all my fault, Jill. If I hadn't too concentrated at killing Wesker, Chris shouldn't be the one who got such serious damage to nearly all of his internal organs. Now what? Will he close his eyes forever?"

"Stop saying such things, Sheva. Chris will open his eyes, soon. He's a strong guy. Don't you believe me? All we can do now is hope for the best.

Chris will open his eyes just to look at you, his lover."

_I AM opening my eyes! What the hell is going on? Jill, you're the one who should stop saying senseless things, for God's sake!_

A minute later, I can hear the doctor came back to my room where Jill and Sheva are also there.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Valentine, Ms. Alomar. The chance of Mr. Redfield being brought back to consciousness is under 5 percent."

_Hello, what are you talking about?_

"It's over…"

"No, it's not, Sheva!"

Sheva cried louder, and called my names numerous times in her tears. Jill tried to get her interest somewhere. She approached a machinery recording thing on the corner of this room.

"Well, Sheva, I wondered what is this thing. It seems you've been recording something."

"It's his dreams."

"Dreams?" Jill seemed confused.

"Yes. Since Chris got hospitalized, as you know we can't communicate to each other. No matter how hard I tried to get him to talk to me, he won't talk. The only way I could communicate with him indirectly is by seeing his dreams."

"May I take a look?"

The African woman nodded.

"Sure. Just press the play button."

She holds my hands, caressing it with love.

"Chris, I miss you so…"

_Me too, sweetie. But what the hell is going on right now? Why can't you guys hear my voice? Why can't I open my eyes to see you two?_

_All I can see is this blank, dark, empty page._

As Jill takes a look on the dreams as Sheva saying so, I managed to put myself back on my feet again.

I screamed louder.

"_Jesus, Sheva, Jill! I am right here, at this very moment, waking and already regain his consciousness minutes ago!"_

No respond.

"He's still sleeping, I suppose?" Jill managed to ask, trying to break the ice.

"He is." Sheva replied softly.

I tried again and again, screaming their names, hoping for any kind of responses. But no. All I get is nothingness but this dark vision.

Am I in the borderline? Between reality and…

Death?

_This is not true, Chris, not true._

I tried to convinced myself.

"Jill, what if… What if Chris won't be able to open his eyes once more?"

Jill sighed a heavy breathe, and approached her female partner.

"I know that this may be hard for you, Sheva. His internal organs caught a serious breakdown. Try to put this in a simple way —I'm sure he's in the middle between life and death. His chances of regaining consciousness are probably below 5 percent, just as the doctor said."

And that's why I can't communicate with them.

But, how about our kiss? Is Sheva cancelled her trip to Switzerland just because I'm like a dying person in the hospital?

Well, yeah, technically I'm dying. I hate this kind of condition.

"Sheva, isn't it sweet of Chris to kiss you on his dreams?"

Kissing Sheva?

In dreams?

"He really is a sweet and gentle person, after all." Sheva chuckles a little, but I know that she is still sobbing. "I just wished that those dreams are the interpretation of his true feelings towards me."

Jill nodded.

"You really love that big guy, don't you?"

"I am!" Sheva laughed a little. She is not really sad anymore.

_I'm a bit glad_.

_But, how about all of those romantic situations? Our kisses? Basket that is full of fruits? Her truth about leaving Switzerland for her own good —our own good?_

"Oh, Sheva! Actually his dreams are kind of funny. Check out at this scene. It is said in his dreams that you're leaving for Switzerland!"

"Chris, how ridiculous! I am not leaving, silly. At least, not without you." I can feel Sheva landed a soft punch on my arm.

_Well, I'm sorry. I'm not the one who made dreams, after all._

Both Sheva and Jill sighed heavily. Then, they shared hugs and landed a gentle kiss on my cheeks.

"We miss you, Chris. Wake up. All of those dreams are your fantasy, right? For how long are you managed to get caged by your own heart?"

As Jill's last sentence blurs slowly, following her steps outside the door of this room, Sheva kissed my lips slowly.

"Thank you for kissing me in my dreams. This is my second kiss, from myself. Well, I know that you won't be able to wake up in the next few days, so I tried to at least kiss you before you caught me red-handed."

Sheva smiled and leaved the room.

_I'm all alone, again_.

_If this means death, I think I will be happy._

_I just love Sheva, both through those weird dreams of mine that she recorded,_

_and the one that she just kissed me lightly a while ago._

_It is also takes an hour or two to finally realize that I already crossed the bridge._

_Yes, bridge between life and death._

_I managed to get myself landed on every human's resting place._

_Death._

_And so, my love for Sheva is just another interpretation of my feelings using dreams as the medium._

_I think I just got my heart being caged by her._

_Even I must face death, but this love will always be for you,_

_Sheva._

.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! First, I want to apologize for any grammatical errors, structures or such. English isn't my prior language, so forgive me wholeheartedly, please? I'm trying my best to write a second English fanfiction, and this is the result, so leave me any concrits and reviews, please? No flame, as you may know that my English is suck. :D

Live long and prosper Creva / Alofield and Spiritual genre!


End file.
